The Gift of a friend
by Paoshirou Hoshi
Summary: It was Noah's birthday. He dreaded his birthday. Can Rex do something about to fix that? Even without knowing there was a problem. Rating for attempted gang rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

(A/N: I decided to make this fic after reading 'Meeting the Family' by Jessica499499. [If you're reading this, I'm a big fan and waiting for more of Betwixt] It was mentioned in the said fic that Noah was turning down both girls and GUYS. And I'm thinking, 'what guys?' So here, this is a little fic of how I pictured how that turned out]

It was his birthday. Noah dreaded his birthday. He can't help it, he started dreading it years ago, because it was the same day his parents died years ago. They were driving home from acquiring the only autographed basketball signed especially out to Noah Nixon from his all-time favorite basketball team. Then, they just turned EVO. Providedence had no choice but to take them down.

Rex wasn't there yet.

What's worse they confiscated the basketball, deeming it contaminated. The one last keepsake, and it had to be taken and remain undelivered.

He didn't really blame Providence, they were doing their job. His father told him countless times that even if it's not an agreeable one and even one majority disliked, a job was a job. You simply couldn't tell anyone how to do his or her job if it wasn't yours to do. Noah understood that and knew the safety of the majority mattered most, so if his gift could've done more harm than good, then there's nothing he could do but let providednce do his job.

Besides, if he blamed Providence for doing what they had no other choice to do, he would technically be blaming his crush for not being around yet to give them another choice. Rex was still in a previous lifetime/lifestyle and it's not like he had much say in the matter when his amnesia decided to kick in.

When Noah came clean to his bestfriend about being hired by White to be friends with him, and the ravenette was extremely upset over it when he first knew. Now, even if Noah cleared it with him that he did care for the EVO as a friend(and more, but he didn't come clean with that part, nor is he planning to) and even if Rex forgave Noah for it, the blond wasn't sure if that were entirely true and decided to be careful not to offend the EVO beyond their casual banter.

He just didn't want to lose Rex like he almost did that day. (see the Lockdown episode)

Anyway, the basketball loss wasn't really the reason at that moment why he was dreading his birthday. He got over it a long time again. His real problem was...

"No-no! another guy's in the phone for you!"

Noah rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, debating whether or not to tell his sister to simply hung up, then finally deciding he wasn't going to play the part of an arrogant jerk. "Okay, passed it on to my line."

The blond sat up from his bed and waited for his telephone to get the line. A red light shone and Noah picked up the receiver.

"Whoever it is, I don't do dates, so I will not go out with you, or your friend. Yes, I'm a natural blond, No, I am not asexual, I'm just not dating now, and..."

There was a familiar snicker at the other end and the blond blushed to his hairline. "Dude, Noah, you lady-killer, you..."

"R-Rex!"

"The one and only, and chill, I' not calling to ask you for a date. I don't swing that way."

_Sadly, _The one guy he would say yes to if asked out, and it had to be Rex, his bestfriend, and straight as hell. "Okay, so try me, why did you call for?"

"I'm calling from a payphone..."

"Which you used your nanites to use, defeating the purpose of it being called a _pay-_phone."

"Yeah, whatever, and..."

"Wait, why are you calling from a payphone?"

"I left my phone in Providence and I can't go back because I'd get caught since I snuck out, now let me finish, dude." Rex snapped. "I'm bored, like, crazy bored. When I told Six, he told me to go to Callan for hardcore training. And after battling EVOs I just ain't up to it, and Holiday suggested for me to take some R&R and do those meditating excercises, but that would worsen boredom!"

[Rex: "Ohhmm, ohhmm, ohhmm...My gosh this is boring!" LOL Sorry, I just had to interject that]

Noah snickered and listened on. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Let me crash your place! Let's play video games."

"I wouldn't mind, but my gran's out, and my sister's just about to go out. She just came home from school like I did, but instead of doing homework, she rather goes out with friends. My house is off-limits to any company without Gran present."

"Aw, fine. I guess I can settle with kicking your butt at b-ball again."

The blond snorted. "Since when did you kick my butt before I could kick yours?"

"Remember Basics?"

"We agreed it was a draw?"

"Maybe you did."

"No, I remember clearly it was a mutual agreement."

"How about those prankings?"

"I got you in the face, and you lost your control with your nanites."

"Are we gonna meet up or banter?"

"You started it."

"See you in a few then, I'll be at the court by 5. If you ain't on the dot, I win the first round alreay."

"Knowing you, that's the only way you can win, by default."

"We'll see about that! bye Noe."

"See ya then."

Noah hung up. He glanced at his digital clock, 4:30. Plenty of time. He grabbed his green comando jacket and his house keys. He headed down stairs and saw that there were no more house keys left on the hook, so he figured his sister was already out. He grabbed a cookie from the jar, deciding to get another incase Rex wanted one, and headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Noah was walking along the streets, and every time he sees a guy from school and did what he can to avoid interaction if he can help it. If he couldn't help it and a guy managed to catch him, they would coax Noah into hanging around for awhile so they could get him something for him since it was his birthday, hoping to earn some brownie points. Since Noah still had time, he went along with it, only to give the guy a chance. He just wasn't one who would turn them down harshly. If they ask for a direct date, he would decline graciously.

Thankfully, none of them pressed the matter... Yet.

When he finally got to the basketball court, Rex wasn't even there yet, and it was 5:00. Noah glanced at his watch. Make that 5:05pm. Well, Noah wasn't exactly counting on Rex to be on the dot. Who knows what interesting things he got into on the way.

_More interesting than me, that's for sure._

Noah waited for a while, hours rolling by. _On the dot, he said. _He was about to roll his eyes exasperatedly, then he totally forgot that he didn't even bring a ball. He cursed under his breath, judging if he could rush back home to grab the ball and make it back before Rex could. Then, he heard a sound that meant the gate to the court was being opened. No, he wasn't going to make it.

"Hey Rex, I forgot-" Noah turned and caught himself. He blinked as several guys, about four, came in. He recognize them from school. "Oh, hey guys. I thought you were someone else." He mused. "What brings you here."

None of them answered the question. "Why, Noah, what are you doing out here so... Alone?"

They closed in one him. Noah gulped, backing up. _This can't be good._

"I'm not exactly alone, I'm waiting for someone."

"Rex, is it? That evo freak?"

Noah's blood boiled. "You take that back-" He moved to step towards the offender before being pushed back. "Agh."

"He keeping his cute blond boyfriend waiting?"

"What? No, he's not-" Noah trailed off as the guy pinning him to the wall grabbed his chin and pushed forward to catch his mouth with his. "Mmph!" The blond struggled to push him away, but his arms were being pinned to the wall by the other guys.

Finally, the guy pulled back and Noah gasped for breath. "You know, that EVO should know never to keep his boyfriend waiting, things can happen."

Noah glared. "I told you, he's not my boyfriend!" That hurt to admit. "None of you are so keep your hands and mouth off me!"

The guy didn't listen and took the blond's mouth captive once more, this time shoving his tongue down Noah's throat. He choked, wanting the invasion out. He stuggled to get free but the other jerks had his arms locked in place. Suddenly, they moved and Noah felt his jacket being pulled off and a hand slipping into his pants.

His eyes went wide, and he stuggled harder. A rough hand pinch is ass before turning to a full hand grope. He snapped his head back. "Ah!"

"You like that, don't you?" Another guy who was the one doing the molestion grinned evilly. "How about this?"

He felt something thrust into him. "AHH! NO!" Then, fingers thrust into his mouth to stiffle his cries. One other guy slipped under his shirt to pinch and twist the nubs, and the other licked from his neck to the ear. The blond felt tears pouring down.

"NOAH!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The rescue happened so fast. The jerks were pulled away from Noah by the EVOs smack hands. The blond collapse to the pavement, sighing in both relief and pain as said EVO flung the jerks out of the court. He would've probably throw them to the net state but Rex thought he didn't want to get into more trouble with Providence if he got them killed. Although he knew they would've deserve that.

That taken care of, he went over to his friend.

"Hey Noe... Are you okay?"

Noah looked up, his stained with tear marks, and tried to smile. "Jee, what happened to _on the dot? _Took you long enough."

Rex hung his head in shame. "er, sorry... Providence found me, I... Had to take several detours to lose them." He said sheepishly. "sorry... If I gotten here sooner..."

"It's not your fault." Noah clench his teeth and tried to stand. "Let's just... I rather forget about it."

Rex said nothing and just complied.

"Heh, some birthday this turned out to be..."

Rex's eyes went wide. "Your... What? Today?"

Noah blinked at him, confuse, forgetting his pain temporarily. "It's my birthday. Didn't I tell you? Holiday already sent me greetings, even Six, I just thought you didn't yet since you were busy getting through EVO cases."

"No, I think you forgot to mention it to me."

"Oh, um, sorry man..."

"What are you apologizing for? It's cool. I just wish I got you something now, and I can't even buy you dinner since I'm broke."

Noah chuckled. "It's cool, my Gran's making my birthday dinner anyway."

The EVO nodded reluctantly. Then, Rex's eyes lit up. "Wait a sec, I do have something!"

"Huh?"

Without another word, Rex brought his goggles down and got out his boogie pack and got Noah by the amrpits before taking off.

"GAH! REX!"

"We gotta fly to get there and you back home for that dinner on time, so quit complaining."

"JEEZ, I wouldn't mind but how about a little warning?"

Moments later, after getting into the base undetected and getting through the halls and down to the basement undetected as well, they made it passed the Providence basketball court and into a supply closet.

"HERE!"

Noah narrowed his eyes. "You brought me all the way here to show me a supply closet?"

"Yes! It's got your present."

"Fanastic. I always wanted... Whatever it is you keep in that particualr Supply closet." Noah said in sarcasm.

Rex rolled his eyes. "Dude, whatever, okay? Shut up and wait here for me to go get it." He opened the code-locked door with his nanites. Before entering, he looked at Noah one more time. "Close your eyes."

"Dude,"

"Just do it."

Noah sighed and shut his eyes. He listened to Rex's footsteps fade in and out before feeling him settle himself infront of the blond. Said blond couldn't help the blush creeping th his face. "Okay, open."

Noah opened his eyes and found a basketball on Rex's hands. "Erm, thanks..." He said to be polite, but was wondering if Rex forgot that Noah already had a basketball. He is amnesiaic.

Rex caught on and laughed. "Yeah, yeah, lame right? You already got a ball but it's worn out, and this one's better. See, I remember some of the agents mentioning it was contaminated from a previous EVO attack years ago," Noah's breath hitch. "But turns out it wasn't so they decided to leave it here since the basketball court is just near by. But no one really uses the court much since they were pretty much busy. Oh! And it was signed by this old famous basketball team, the Lakers, how cool is that?"

It wasn't possible, it wasn't... Noah turned the ball around. It was. Right below the signature with a message '_best wishes, Noah Nixon. We hope you have one heck of a life.' The Lakers. 'Love you son' Maria and Noel Nixon._

Noah cried. "Rex... This is... This is the best gift ever!" Without thinking, he threw himself to the EVO.

Caught off guard, Rex had to brace himself at the wall behind him, unconciously putting his arms around his friend. "Noe?"

"That EVO attack... They were my parents..." Rex's eyes went wide. "They were driving home when their nanites acted up... They turned EVO, Providence had no other choice but to kill them."

"I... I'm sorry..." Rex said guiltily. If he was there that time, he could've...

Noah shook his head. "No, it's not your fault... Infact, I should be thankful to you. This ball was the one they were suppose to give me, the reason they were out in the first place... I never got it then, but thanks to you..." Noah hugged tighter. "THANK YOU!"

Rex smiled shyly and wrapped his arms around his friend, feeling strange, feeling Noah's heart beat in sync with his.

Finally they pulled away

"Wanna play?"

_Months later_

"Noah?" Rex asked. The blond looked at him. "What's your family like?


End file.
